freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Productions Buzzing Bulb from Hell
The 'Nickelodeon Productions '''lightbulb, made by Nickelodeon, is a logo that lasted from 1996-2007. Logo Short: We see a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. The copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show (it's absent on some shows, such as Romeo! and is not present in the long version). Long: In a dark room, we a hand reaches up and pulls on a string, which reveals a Nickelodeon logo shaped like a lightbulb, with a green electric charge surrounding the bulb forming the word "productions" on the bottom-right side. The copyright information is below with various fonts depending on every show (it's absent on some shows, such as Romeo! and is not present in the long version). Music The closing theme of the show or a buzzing sound. Except for KaBlam!. The credits music is playing over the logo. Rare or Common? The logo is now harder to find than it was in the past, thanks to plastering, but it can be seen at the end of Kenan & Kel, (starting with season 2), along with reruns on TeenNick as part of The Splat (not falling victim to the split-screen credits), as well as pre-2007 Nick series such as Drake & Josh, Unfabulous, and earlier episodes of iCarly. The long version is extinct and hard to find and only appeared at the Nickelodeon KCA's at 1996. Scare Factor Low. The buzzing is kind of jarring. None for the closing theme variant. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Black logos Category:Green logos Category:Orange logos Category:Unscary logos Category:Scary Logos Category:White logos Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Light Bulb Logos Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog [[Category:Taken from ''KaBlam!]] Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that cause nightmares Category:N Category:I Category:C Category:K Category:E Category:L Category:O Category:D Category:.E. Category:.N. Category:Space Category:P Category:R Category:.O.. Category:.D. Category:U Category:.C. Category:T Category:.I. Category:.O. Category:.N.. Category:S Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Drake And Josh Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Jarring logos Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that cause short circuits Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos That Scared Stephen Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Taken from Bubble Guppies Category:Taken from Bubble Guppies (Season 1 only) Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel hates